


Call for Aid

by Makoto_Sagara



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoto_Sagara/pseuds/Makoto_Sagara
Summary: Naoto enlists Kanji’s help for a case in Inaba, but it doesn’t really make much sense to him.





	Call for Aid

**Title:** Call for Aid  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Series:** Persona 4  
**Archive:** The usual suspects; anywhere else, please ask first.  
**Category:** drabble  
**Characters/Pairing:** Kanji, Naoto  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** ooc, fluff,   
**Disclaimers:** I don’t own Persona 4 or its characters. No copyright infringement is intended nor is any money made from this piece of fanfiction.  
**Words:** 372  
**Prompt:** Kannao – Phone Calls  
**Summary:** Naoto enlists Kanji’s help for a case in Inaba, but it doesn’t really make much sense to him.   
**Author’s Note:** I asked around my friends for prompts and ended up with this thing. For my darling Jayne, who loves Kannao as much as I do. Enjoy.

“Kanji-kun, are you available today?”

“N-Naoto! Wh-what?”

“I need your assistance with a case. Are you available today?”

“You’re in Inaba?”

“Oh, um, yes… I’ve been here for a few days on a case. I didn’t want to interrupt you and the others while I was busy.”

“…I get that.”

“I hate to belabour the point, but are you free to help me?”

“Yeah, yeah, I can do that. Where do you want to meet up?”

“Can you meet me at the shrine in town in about an hour? I’ll tell you more then.”

“Sure. Do you want me to call the others?”

“No, that’s fine. I only need your help. I’ll see you in an hour.”

XxX

“Why am I just standing here with my phone held up to my ear? I feel like an idiot.”

“You look fine. I need you to relax so that no one suspects anything.”

“Who are you after anyway?”

“I can’t tell you that. Just act natural, like you’re talking to a lover.”

“L-lover!”

“Or Narukami-senpai, I suppose.”

“……..what are you trying to say?”

“Just act normal. There are a few people approaching you from the south. They look like they’re not from around here.”

“How can you tell?”

“Well, I didn’t see them the entire time I was here, but do you recognize them from around here?”

“No, they look like they’re from the city. No one I know around here dresses like that. Not even that flashy girl that managed the basketball team when Senpai was here.”

“Alright, just move about ten feet to your left and closer to the building. That way, we can make sure they pass buy you without an issue.”

XxX

“I really appreciate your help with this. I couldn’t have done it by myself.”

“Are you going to tell me what this was all about then?”

“I still can’t. I’m currently escorting the suspects.”

“Well, are you going to come back any time soon?”

“Um, next week.”

“Can I tell the others? I’m sure they’d like to see you. M-me too.”

“Yes, that would be fine. I’ll call you again when I’m there. Thank you, Kanji-kun.”

“You’re welcome, Naoto.”

“I’ll…see you then.”

“Y-yeah, take care.”

“You as well. Goodbye.”

“’Bye.”


End file.
